Wedding
by kzone07
Summary: Creddie fic...Read and Review...


**Hello...so...this is a quick small story I made...its a Creddie fic...**

**it took me long to publish a new story...**

**R&R  
**

* * *

Remember the first time you saw your one true love…the one you thought would be yours for a lifetime and then now you see her in a white beautiful gown and flowers are all over the place while she stands in front of the altar waiting for the man she planned to be with forever…and when she saw you she gave you that heart melting smile and will say "thank you for being here in my wedding"

--------------------------------------------------------

I can still remember the first time she moved in her apartment I was looking at the peak hole wondering whose going to move in and then I saw her, my jaws dropped and the whole world stops spinning and that's the first time I felt 'love'…her hair was so soft looking and I can smell her lime kiwi shampoo and I can see her clearly behind my door but my mom broke my concentration…she opened the door and walked over to the guy with him and introduced herself…I got annoyed yet I was thankful at that time cause if it wasn't for my mother I wouldn't meet Carly Shay….the one true girl I love the very first time I saw her…

My junior high started very fast that I didn't realize it was time for me to go back to school and do stuff that no kid ever likes to do…but it turned out wrong I love school not because I'm a geek but because She was also at the same school as mine but that happiness was equaled by a vicious girl named Sam Puckette…days passed since our first day ay school and I became a daily visitor to the Shay's apartment and I've known his brother Spencer as a good friend but one thing that made us three stick together was because of our very mean teacher Ms. Briggs…she was as scary as Sam but more old looking and mean as a teacher but because of her iCarly started…because of her pointy boobs…

iCarly is such a great help for me to get closer to Carly but there are times that I just tried to hold on and pretend that I like her but I don't care…and its natural for me because of Sam constant annoyance and and all the 'hot guys' that guest appeared in our show like Jake Randall…the dude whose called as 'Mr. Awesome' …I mean that guy can do anything…even fly!...but I tell you, he has one big sucking voice that only people who doesn't have ears can tell that his music was to good to hear it sounded like a baby throwing up and all the disgusting sound you could imagine hearing but also because of him Carly gave me a very first kiss on the nose…which took me a lot of effort to convince her just to make Mr. hottie's voice sounds totally awesome…well another guy that made me lose hope because of Carly liking her was 'Mr Nub' the dancing dude from one of the viewers of iCarly…its true he can dance but I still think his to much of a show off and thinks that he could dance so good…but in my dreams he could never step up to my dancing skills even though its just a dream but who care as long as I can feel Carly's head lying on my shoulder and a dance to top it off in my dream is not a nub-ish feeling for me…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I literally didn't put everything about me and Carly during our teenage years well cause there was nothing to start off after all…which is what this story about…there was nothing to start off…

She meet the Guy for her…just a few days before I left for Washington…and I had the thought" if I did stay would it be possible that she would miraculously fall in love with me?"....and because of that thought I started to regret leaving her just for this restless job…

I really didn't leave without any communication with her…I constantly call her and asked her if she's okay and if she' doing fine…well of course she is…she had a boyfriend…then suddenly one night in a cold September she called me, it was late at night probably 11:50…and seriously I'm at work during those time…well because my work isn't really the routine kind of one…it makes it own time…and I'm tired of it…well back to the Call…I can tell she was happy by the sound of her voice that I asked her "You won the lottery?"

She gave me those giggles that never change and said "No…But better"

I had a smile on my face...yes because she called and a double yes because I think she's happy and that makes me smile even more so I asked her playfully "Does the money come with a house?"

She laughed…I really didn't expect that I would be this funny…maybe I'm funny during this time of the night…I got my humor up…

"No but it has a ring"

I got more curious and asked her "with a big diamond on top of it?"

"James proposed!!!" and I heard her squeal…

The smile in my face suddenly drop down itself…and then I started to space out "Freddie?...are you still there"

I answered her quickly and said "uhYeah…"

"Well??...what do you think?"

I really don't know if she forgot that I was Freddie Benson the one who had a major crush on her since she first step foot in bushwell and still holding on to a dream that's never gonna happen…"Cool…"

"Cool?...that's it?..."

"Of course I'm happy" and after this I was thinking she would think that I have a huge smile drawn to my face that in fact maybe she thinks I'm psyched about her news but the truth is…I may sound happy but my face never shows it….

"Well..uhm…I gotta go…I'll tell Sam…thanks Freddie…luvyah…"

"Bye"

I was still holding the phone in my ear…hearing nothing but a phone hung up sound and the words keep repeating on my head "Luvyah…"…that was awkward…I really don't know what to say…just a simple "bye" that's it…and because of that I had a sleepless night…because of that phone call…

"James …proposed!!!"

* * *

**Alright...the other chapter would be realsed by tomorrow...**

**i hobos**

**:)...LOL  
**


End file.
